This Is Home
by Rosett
Summary: Lore Olympus Fanfic! What happens when Hades and Persephone end up at the same night time cafe? Hades is suspicious of Persephone's behavior when a certain god is mentioned. Rated M just in case


**(A/N) Hey guys! This is my first Lore Olympus fanfic. I really hope you guys like it! This is heavily based on a song that I played at my wedding. We used it before it was TikTok famous, thankfully. **

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own these characters, God Bless Rachel Smythe**

* * *

_Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love_

"Hades. Snap out of it, I need you to pay attention to this." Hecate said, standing directly in front of Hades.

"I am paying attention," Hades said with a sigh.

Hecate sternly looked at Hades, not quite convinced. With a huff, she turned back to the presentation board. Hades looked around the room. Hermes sat closest to him to his right. Thanatos sat across the room from him with Minthe standing behind him, holding paperwork. She, of course, was hiding her phone behind it and was probably texting Thetis or whoever. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything in this room at the moment.

Things between he and Minthe have been tense after she blew him off for dinner last week. She apologized but didn't give him an explanation. But did he even really care enough to want one? He wasn't sure. He was lost in the battle of if he genuinely cared or if he knew that he technically should care.

_But I guess this avoids the stress of falling out of it_

"Persephone! Persephone wait up!"

Persephone turned around just in time to see Delia running towards her. She smiled at the pretty peach nymph. She was definitely different looking compared to most nymphs. Most nymphs are pretty solid in color. Her skin was a soft peach color, her hair was an off white, with a peach tint. It was her eyes that really took Persephone by surprise as they were a startling solid black. She was very pretty in Persephone's eyes. Though she could see why she heard a lot of people say Delia was creepy looking.

Delia was a barista on the 33rd floor. Persephone met her on accident when she went to the little coffee shop they have there. Minthe sent her there on another wild goose chase.

"Hey Delia! Whats up?" Persephone said with a sweet smile.

"Well um, its Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. There's a new café that just opened Downtown and there's a band playing tonight. I think you'd really like them!" She said catching up with her.

"Oh, that actually sounds great. I'll just have to run home to change. I could meet you there?"

"I was thinking you could borrow something of mine to wear. I have this outfit that would look so good on you, you have no idea," She said, smiling and almost bouncing.

Persephone shrugged. She and Delia were about the same size. And Persephone was still unsure about how to dress around here. "Okay, that sounds great. I'll need all the help I can get anyway."

_Are you tired of me yet?_

"Hades, how long are you going to give me the cold shoulder. I said I was sorry. I-I miss you," said Minthe, standing in front of his car, pouting with her arms crossed.

"Minthe, I already told you I forgive you. I'm just very tired. Its been a long week."

"Well what if we went to the new restaurant Downtown tonight? That silly little band you seem fond of is playing. They serve old fashions at the bar too." she basically begged. Hades looked at her for a second, pondering if he wanted to go or not. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He knew he should think that was cute. But he was honestly a little annoyed. He felt guilty. She needed him to think that was cute.

He gave her a small smile and she returned a hopeful one. "Sure, tadpole. Lets go."

With that, she kissed his cheek and walked around to the passenger side of his car.

_I'm a little sick right now but I swear, when I'm ready I will fly us out of here._

Delia's apartment was absolutely adorable. She had fairy lights all over the place with beautiful paintings on the exposed brick walls.

"Don't worry, it's all chalk paint so it'll wash off when I'm ready to move out," Delia said with a shrug.

"You painted this?" Persephone asked, staring at the mural of restless ocean waves tinted by the maroon and yellow sunset.

"I usually repaint it every month when I get tired of looking at whats up there."

"Delia, this is gorgeous. I'd love to paint with you one day," Persephone said.

Delia smiled. "Thank you. I'd love to paint with you too. I bet you're really good."

Persephone giggled. "I'd like to think so. Maybe not as good as you. Maybe you could teach me a few things."

"Oh, you're just being humble. But hey, we can all learn something from everyone. For example, Hades's PA could learn how to be a decent being. She's SUCH a vibe killer."

Persephone stiffened at the mention of her name.

"..Yeah, she's something else," Persephone said, looking down and twisting the end of her sleeve.

"I don't understand what Hades sees in her. I just think he's lonely. He comes off as a hard ass but I see the way he softens up when he's around you." Delia said with a soft smile.

Persephone's eyes widened and her head snapped up to her.

"W-What do you mean?" Persephone asked.

"So I know you and I aren't like super close or anything. But I consider myself to be pretty sensitive to energies around me. I work at Hades's favorite coffee shop in the tower. I see him pretty often. He almost looks at you the same way he looks at his favorite cup of coffee. But not in a way that most men look at something to be consumed. Almost as if its his favorite part of the day. Its almost innocent. Genuine. Lovely."

Persephone blushed furiously. "Oh, you're thinking too much into it."

"Seph. I think the fates have something interesting in store for you. Your name didn't go from 'maiden' to 'bringer of death' for no reason. And even if I am thinking too much into it, you're still allowed to indulge in your crush for a little while. You don't have to get physical. It's not going to hurt anything." She said casually.

Persephone shrugged thoughtfully. She understood where she was coming from. But that part about her name change did strike something within Persephone. She didn't know how to feel about that.

_I'll cut my hair_

"Does this look okay?" Minthe asked Hades. He looked up from Cerberus's third flower crown of the week to see Minthe in one of her all too revealing dresses.

"Minthe, I thought this was a more of a café setting. Not a night club?" He asked.

"Well, dear," she said, sarcasm dripping from her lips. "I just want to look good for you."

"Darling, you look lovely in anything you wear." Hades said, almost robotically.

He wore a pair of black slacks and a deep lavender button up. Simple and relaxed, yet professional. He wasn't one for casual dress while on an outing of any kind. Minthe wore a black deep v cocktail dress. What color? Black.

_To make you stare_

"Oh my gods, Persephone. You look so cute!" Delia said in delight.

Persephone looked at herself in the body length mirror.

She wore a black a-line skirt with a white t-shirt tucked in. She had on black stockings connected to a garter belt under the skirt that gave it a little sensual flare.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Shoes!" Delia said, bending down to pick up a pair. "These are three inch slim heels with an ankle strap! Closed toe so it stays cute and classy."

Delia wore cuffed ripped jeans with fishnets underneath. Maroon high top converse and a heather grey t-shirt tucked into her jeans.

"I like the length your hair is. Just above your shoulders. Its short and spunky. But Girl, you rock a pixie cut." she said, putting Persephone's hair up in a half up, half down style. "Lets take a picture for your Fatesbook!"

Delia grabbed Persephone's phone. They posed and smiled together for the picture.

"Delia, you look so cute!" Said Persephone with a smile.

"Girl, we both look like snacks" She said with a light laugh.

_I'll hide my chest and I'll figure out a way to get us out of here_

Thetis is here.

And another one of Minthe's friends. He kind of recognized the other one but just didn't give enough of a damn to remember who she was.

He should have known better.

She'll never want to be seen alone with him in public.

_**"All the fine suits in the world won't change the fact that you think of death"**_

He polished off his second scotch when a flash of pink caught his attention. Way across the room, was Persephone. He wasn't surprised he didn't see her before. It was a little crowded in here. She was smiling and drinking what looked to be a Shirley Temple. She appeared to be with the nice Barista who actually knew how to brew a decent espresso. He was glad she was making friends down here. He was glad to see her smiling down here. He'd happily admire her happiness from afar.

Just then the band started up.

"Hello, its nice to see all of you. Uh, we're Cavetown. Welcome to the show, This first one is called Home." The lead singer said awkwardly with an English accent.

Hades looked back to Persephone. She was smiling up at the stage. He glanced at her company, only to be startled when he realized she was staring at him. Her deep, black eyes penetrating his soul. She gave him a soft smile and a knowing wink. He gave an awkward grin and a nod back.

"Would you like another, My Lord?" The bartender asked.

"Oh, he'll try an old fashion, and I want an appletini." Minthe said. The bartender looked to him and he just shrugged.

_Turn off your porciline face_

"Delia, this music is so cute. But this sounds so familiar."

"I play it at the coffee shop. Thats where Hades likes to sit and listen to it. Call it a guilty pleasure of his," She said with a shrug.

"I can't imagine Hades liking this kind of music. He seems like a jazz type of guy," Persephone said, taking another sip of her Shirley Temple.

"You'd be surprised about what people like. Thanatos likes anime. Specifically hentai." Delia said with an eye roll.

Just then Persephone felt like someone was staring at her. She looked around, trying to find where that feeling was coming from, hoping to Zeus Apollo hadn't somehow found her down here. To her relief, and complete shock, she found Hades sitting at the bar by the entrance. She smiled brightly at him until she noticed who he was there with. She looked back to Hades and gave a small wave, ultimately deciding to avoid Minthe at all costs. He grinned and nodded back to her. Throughout the rest of the song, they both stole little glances at one another.

_I can't really think right now in this place_

"Hades this place seems a little sad, can we check out the new club a few blocks up?" Thetis asked. Minthe looked at him carefully, hopefully. But you could tell she was trying to hide it.

"You girls go ahead. I'd like to stay here. Don't let me keep you," Hades said, smiling at all three troublesome girls. Minthe squinted her eyes at him, unsure to take his offer or not. Hades smiled softly at her. "I really like the band. You go ahead. I won't be mad."

"You sure?" Minthe asked.

Hades kissed her on the forehead. "I'm positive."

_There's too many colors, enough to drive all of us insane_

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?" Delia looked up to the satyr smiling down at her.

"Me?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, you." He said, lightly laughing. Delia smiled up and him and reached for his hand. He smiled back and led her to the dance floor.

Persephone smiled at her, happy that her friend was having a good time. She looked back to steal another glance at Hades only to see he wasn't there anymore. She was disappointed and relieved at the same time. She was lucky Minthe hadn't seen her and made her evening hell. She sighed before looking back to her friend on the dance floor.

"I'll be the first to say that this bar has awful coffee. But of course, its pretty normal for alcohol establishments to have low quality coffee anyway." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

Persephone almost jumped out of her skin. Holding her hand to her chest, she turned to see Hades.

"Hades! You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed. He gave her that heart stopping grin. The dimple making its appearance once again for her. She blushed.

"I'd apologize but you don't look disappointed," he teased.

She gained her confidence and grinned back at him. "Trust me, I'm not."

They stared at each other, enjoying each other's company for a few seconds. Persephone's smile dropped when she realized he had come with company.

"W-Where's Minthe?" She asked. His smile fell as well.

"She left with her friends. This isn't really her scene," He said throwing finger quotations at the last two words.

_Are you dead? Sometimes I think I'm dead._

Persephone giggled and looked around. "This doesn't exactly seem like your scene either."

Hades was intrigued by this comment. "And what exactly do you propose my scene looks like"

Persephone thought for a second. "Honestly, just your office. Maybe a classy jazz club. Or a calm speakeasy with a library theme."

Hades nodded along with her words. "You're actually really good at reading people, aren't you?"

"No, you're just that obvious. An open book," She teased.

"Is that so? I hope I'm not so obvious around my other coworkers."

"Oh, no. Wouldn't want your subordinates knowing you're one of the greatest gods out there." She said with a smile.

"Okay, now you're just brown nosing since I'm your boss." He said with a laugh.

She laughed with him, then took on a more serious tone. "No, there's truth to that statement. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a good guy." She said softly. Then she grinned. "Don't let that get to your already big blue head."

Hades shook his head with a grin. "I'll try my best, pinky."

_Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head. But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet_

"Dance with me." Persephone said.

"Here?" He asked.

"Right here," She said, inching closer to him.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, placing his other hand on her waist. She followed suit and then they were swaying to the soft music together.

"How are you liking it down here?" Hades asked.

"I enjoy it a lot, actually. Olympus really is tiring. I understand why you feel so drained when you have to go up there," She said, with a sigh.

Hades suddenly remembered that picture Hera showed him of Persephone and Apollo.

"Have you met that annoying sun god yet?"

The way she automatically stiffened up and snapped her head up didn't go unnoticed by Hades. He pursed his lips at her.

"A-Apollo?" She almost whispered.

"Y-yes. Persephone.. are you okay?"

They broke apart for a second. She took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got a little light-headed there," She laughed out.

Hades pulled her back in, not convinced in the slightest. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine."

They continued dancing together quietly, enjoying the moment.

_My eyes went dark, I don't know where my pupils are._

"Hey Seph, I'm going to get out of here, Do you think you'll get home alright?" Delia said, appearing by their sides.

Persephone looked at Delia and broke loose of Hades slightly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll bring these back on Monday?"

"No, you can keep those, I'll bring your other stuff to you on Monday! I'll see you around!"

"Bye! Be safe!" Persephone said, watching her friend and her new companion leave.

"It's already nearly 10 PM. We've danced for nearly an hour," said Hades.

Persephone's eyes widened. "Really?" She exclaimed, before checking her phone.

9:53

10 Text messages

Eros: Come overrrrr, I found this sho- x4

Artemis: Hey, I'm about to head out- x2

Apollo: Are you still ignoring me? Co-x4

She shook her head and put her phone away. Realizing she'd be alone when she went home.

What if he came over again? She started breathing really heavily. She looked up at Hades, who had a strong look of concern as he looked at her.

"Um. Hades, this might seem like a really odd request. But may I borrow Cerberus for a few minutes until maybe Eros comes over or I can make it to his house? I don't like being home alone and the wolf Artemis adopted is a useless guard dog. It usually runs around outsi-"

"You can stay at my place until Artemis gets back," He interrupted her, eyeing her carefully. "I won't be falling asleep anytime soon. You're more than welcome to."

Persephone looked up at him in shock. "Th-Thank you. Eros is probably so tired of staying the night with me." She laughed out.

Hades pursed his lips at her again.

"Persephone, is there something you're scared of in Olympus? You can tell me." He said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled up at him. "I'm still not used to all the noises of a city. It freaks me out. Like I said a while ago, I'm not used to sleeping alone."

Hades nodded, still not quite convinced. Then Hades got an incoming phone call.

Hera.

"I'll be right back, I gotta take this one."

Hades quickly stepped outside and answered the phone.

"Hey Bunny. Whats going o-"

"Hades, we need to talk. It's about Persephone."

_But I'll figure out a way to get us out of here._

**(A/N) Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I'm open to constructive criticism. I've not written anything in a long time and this is my first shot at Lore Olympus. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
